Monodia
by Lylandris
Summary: {WoD} {Trol x Elfa de la Noche} Un encuentro de lo más inusual entre enemigos mortales podría cambiar el mundo como lo conocen. ¿Ha cegado la guerra el buen juicio de los habitantes de Azeroth? Estos dos cazadores están a punto de descubrir la verdadera naturaleza del otro, y la suya propia.
1. Capítulo I - Una voz en los árboles

**Monodia: Una Historia de Dos Mundos**

World of Warcraft

 **! ALERTA !**  
Contiene relaciones interraciales (Trol x Elfo de la Noche).

 _Clasificado como Maduro (para edades 16 en adelante). Tener en cuenta que puede desarrollarse a MA (18+), pues podría llegar a contener en un futuro descripciones detalladas de índole violenta o sexual. Por demás, es una historia de amor extremadamente cursi._

Disclaimer

No soy dueña de Warcraft, WoW, o personajes de la franquicia utilizados en esta obra de ficción. Son propiedad de Blizzard Entertainment, y no mi propiedad intelectual. No recibo ganancia financiera a partir de la producción de esta obra ni tampoco será buscada. Esto fue escrito con propósitos meramente de entretenimiento.

 _Cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida. Apreciaría que se marquen errores ortográficos y/o gramáticos que hayan podido escapárseme al realizar el proofread._

Sin más preámbulos,

* * *

 **Monodia**

 _Una Historia de Dos Mundos_

 **Capítulo I**  
Una Voz en los Árboles

Era una noche fervientemente estrellada. Subida a una de las ramas más altas que podía alcanzar, la cazadora observaba con melancolía la frondosa jungla. La azulina luz nocturna no hacía más que añadir a lo exótico de la flora de Tanaan; sin embargo, extrañaba los bosques de casa más que nunca. Se sentía sola y perdida en el extraño lugar, aún si llevaba viviendo allí bastante más tiempo del que hubiera querido admitir.

No hacía mucho que se había enlistado en el ejército de la Alianza. Era una elfa joven, que no había alcanzado aún la adultez, pero había avanzado entre las tropas con sorprendente destreza. Siendo un as con el arco desde pequeña, había aprovechado su habilidad para dedicarse al cuidado de su hermana mayor, quien era de complexión delicada y poco podía dedicarse a cazar su propio alimento. A cambio, ella ayudaba a la pequeña cazadora con sus libros y estudios, que poco conseguían conquistar su espíritu libre y salvaje. El progreso sin igual de la joven elfa llamó pronto la atención de los más ancianos, recomendando siempre que se tome las cosas con calma, y que piense antes de actuar; si bien la elfa siempre había escuchado a sus mayores, obligaron a las centinelas a acogerla pronto en su regimiento, lo cual beneficiaría a todos. Así fue como se convirtió en la más reciente neófita del círculo protector de su nuevo hogar, Teldrassil, una vez su comunidad se vio obligada a huir de las inmediaciones de Bashal'Aran, el lugar que la vio nacer.

Neófita - como había adoptado llamarse la cazadora, luego de casi un siglo de ser la más novedosa adquisición de las centinelas - hubiera acogido Teldrassil como su hogar rápidamente, pues le parecía un sitio de lo más agradable, si no hubiera sufrido por casi medio siglo el desmejoramiento de la salud de su hermana. Casi inmediatamente después de haber huido de su hogar, su amadísima felore parecía ir gradualmente perdiendo la cordura. Una vez que Neófita comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo con ella, fue demasiado tarde.

Sacudiendo la cabeza con ligereza, provocando que las rastas y ornamentos de su casco hicieran ruidos sordos al chocar entre ellos y sus hombreras, se obligó a volver al presente. Alzó la cabeza buscando la luz lunar, pidiendo una vez más a Elune que tuviera piedad por su hermana, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado. Suspiró y se puso en pie con dominado equilibrio sobre la delgada pero firme rama. Asiéndose a una grieta de la corteza del árbol, estiró el torso y entonó un canto, talento que no habría adquirido jamás si no fuese por su -también recientemente adquirida- naturaleza solitaria. Lo consideraba una manera de entrenar las cuerdas vocales que no fuera el hablar sola en su casucha, ubicada unos árboles más allá, mal construida, pero con dedicación, y tan bien camuflada que durante años había sido imposible de detectar siquiera por expertos exploradores que Neófita había tenido el desagrado -y miedo- de encontrarse en la jungla de Tanaan.

El gran bullicio de la jungla no desmerecía en absoluto el delicado sonido de la canción, sino que lo acompañaba a la perfección. De hecho, no se distinguía si era Neófita o la animada -aún en la oscuridad de la noche- fauna de la jungla quien dictaminaba la entonación de la melodía.

Rala jamás había escuchado algo tan hermoso en su vida.

El tosco cazador podría haber dedicado prácticamente su vida eterna a la batalla y no saber mucho de cosas hermosas, pero sin duda supo detectarlo una vez que lo oyó. Cada ave, cada grillo, cada espíritu de la jungla, parecían hacer eco de una melodiosa y armoniosa melodía que jamás había oído pero que se instaló en su corazón cual recuerdo más tierno de la niñez, cual cariño más necesitado, o... cual comida más tibia en un estómago vacío. Ciertamente, Rala no tenía la menor idea de cómo ser un poeta, pero no encontraba palabras para describir lo que escuchaba; quizás porque era algo que no se escuchaba, se sentía. Lo sentía allí dentro, donde se aloja todo lo mejor de nuestro ser. Jamás podría olvidar esa melodía, si bien no lograba ni escucharla con claridad, ni entender lo que decía.

Solo algo sabía bien: debía saber de dónde venía.

Calzándose el arco a la espalda, comenzó a escalar árboles, buscando la fuente de tan hermosa voz. Su mente le reprochaba una y otra vez que no podía ser tan descuidado, ¡era un soldado! No debía adentrarse tan descuidadamente en la frondosa jungla sin cuidado, pero él confiaba en sus habilidades, y de ser una trampa, podría sobreponerse a ello con facilidad.

Inmersa en el canto, Neófita advirtió tarde la presencia que se acercaba con rapidez hacia donde ella se encontraba. Era tan buena acechando presas como poniéndose en su lugar para saber la mejor forma de escapar de un depredador potencial - este sencillo pero efectivo método le había sido extremadamente útil tanto en la vida ordinaria como en la guerra. Así, su concierto quedó vagamente interrumpido - pues las aves se negaban a acabar todavía, y seguían reviviendo la melodía.

Esto confundió a Rala, que cayó en la cuenta de que la voz se había silenciado unos mortíferos segundos demasiado tarde, pues cuando se propuso a pensar sobre ello, tenía ya una elfa de la noche encaramada a sus pies, arco tensado y con una flecha apuntando a tan poquísima distancia de su cuello que parecía mentira. ¿Cómo había podido pasar? Él, un veterano soldado de la Horda, un cazador de las sombras, burlado tan solo en segundos. Su cerebro no dejaba de repetirle "Te lo 'ije, mon".

Sin embargo, algo había hecho dudar a Rala - ¿por qué seguía vivo?

La cara de la elfa estaba bien oculta bajo su casco, el cual únicamente permitía ver sus vacíos pero brillantes ojos carentes de iris. Rala jamás se había sentido tan estúpidamente al borde de la muerte como en ese instante, siendo escudriñado por ojos inescrutables, reducido a la vergüenza de vivir el tiempo suficiente para entender lo fácil que había sido engañado. El sudor perlaba todo su cuerpo, y pudo saborear la sal cuando el de su frente completó su recorrido hasta la comisura de su boca. Estaba aterrado, por más que no quisiera admitirlo.

Sin embargo, el terror pasó a ser suplantado por incredulidad cuando la elfa corrió la flecha de su peligrosa posición y le hizo una señal con la cabeza para hacerla marchar. La oyó pronunciar con ferocidad unas palabras que no pudo comprender, y que le sonaban como el siseo de una serpiente a punto de atacar. Solo que no lo estaba atacando. Le estaba permitiendo marcharse.

\- ¡Woo! ¿De verdá' me eh'táh de'ando ir? - inquirió el trol. Como única respuesta, obtuvo un ligero ladeo de cabeza por parte de la elfa. Nada más. Ni siquiera una reiteración de la supuesta amenaza que le había oído decir. Si hace unos momentos su cerebro le estaba ordenando regresar por donde vino porque podía ser una trampa, no imaginaba qué estaría pasando por la cabeza de la arquera que le había perdonado la vida.

Rala se distendió un poco y se rascó ligeramente la nuca. En un día había sentido demasiadas emociones diferentes como para hacerse una idea de qué, en el nombre del Loa, estaba sucediendo allí. Dos enemigos mortales, luchando por el equilibrio en una rama de un árbol, ¿intentando entablar una conversación?

Neófita quizás sí tenía una ligera idea de qué pasaba. Estaba cansada de derramar sangre. Evitaba todo lo que podía los enfrentamientos con la Horda, agradecida de que cada vez que tenía ganas de regresar a su fortaleza -una vez cada semana, o semana y media- la mayoría de las solicitudes comprendían tomar decisiones en contra de los peligros de Draenor y no contra la Horda, a quienes les había comprendido y estimado un poco más luego de tantas batallas en las que habían de unificarse para enfrentar peligros por mucho superiores a las disputas que sostenían por temas que, a decir verdad, quizás ya no eran tan importantes como para merecer una eternidad de odio entre las facciones. De hecho, todo se había desarrollado más que nada por un conflicto entre humanos y orcos, que a su comunidad no le importaba un bledo hasta que decidieron meterlos a ellos en el medio de todas las disputas.

No podía hacerse una idea siquiera de lo que el trol había dicho, pero lo había notado relajarse, y eran cosas que la cazadora no pasaba por alto. Lo miró de arriba abajo rápidamente: era obviamente un soldado, ataviado con ropajes y armaduras similares a los de ella, elaborados con elementos de lo más naturales, recolectados y confeccionados de la naturaleza de Draenor, como usaría cualquier buen guerrero que quisiera pasar inadvertido en el salvaje paisaje. Tenía la piel de un intenso color azul-celeste que recordó a Neófita a la luz lunar que tanto admiraba, seguramente reforzado por esta misma. Si se volteaba hacia ella, seguramente sus afilados y prominentes colmillos habrían quedado a escasos y peligrosos centímetros de su cara.

Suspirando, Neófita preguntó si lo que buscaba era abatirla. Rápidamente, musitó una maldición, y volvió a preguntar, acompañando de muecas y señas con las manos para ver si el trol lograba comprenderla.

\- ¿Buscas batirte a duelo conmigo? - pronunció cada palabra lentamente, acompañándose de las manos, como si le hablara a un niño.

El trol arqueó una ceja, en señal de que estaba, al menos, intentando comprender a qué se refería. Medio segundo después de que la cazadora hubiera terminado, abrió los ojos y la boca con asombro, gesto que ella apenas advirtió ya que el trol tenía la cara casi completamente cubierta. La gestualidad de su cuerpo fue lo que le dio a entender que él se había sorprendido, pues se echó ligeramente hacia atrás... y casi cae de la rama al hacer semejante estupidez.

En un acto reflejo, Neófita se asió con una mano de una rama cercana, y tomó el brazo del trol con la otra. De haber sido una enclenque, no habría logrado sostener al corpulento trol de esa manera, pero no estaba segura de que la rama sí lo tolerara, así que rápidamente lo atrajo hacia sí para salvarlo de la temible fuerza de la gravedad. Esta vez, quedaron más cerca del tronco... y el uno del otro.

Atónitos, se miraron escasos momentos a los ojos, ambos con el corazón acelerado por el susto y por la repentina cercanía. El trol se apresuró a mirar hacia otro lado, mientras que la elfa bajó lentamente la mirada al suelo con las mejillas ardientes de furia, desconcierto y vergüenza. Permanecieron de esa manera durante un minuto que había parecido horas a los dos, hasta que la rasposa y despreocupada voz del trol se hizo oír por encima de los nocturnos ruidos de la jungla.

\- Erah tú... La que cantaba ante' - declaró el trol, volviendo a mirar a la elfa, quien apenas había alzado la vista, sorprendida de que el cazador se dirigiera a ella una vez más -. Tieneh una voh he'moza.

Rala se arrepintió de lo que había dicho ni bien lo pronunció. ¿Elogiando al enemigo? Pero, ¿qué rayos le pasaba por la cabeza esa noche? Se alegró de que la elfa no pudiera entenderlo, pues hubiera sido de lo más humillante. Se rascó la barbilla con gesto aparentemente ausente mientras daba otro vistazo a la elfa, a quien no se había tomado el tiempo de observar hasta ese momento. Su armadura no permitía que revelara casi ni un sólo centímetro de piel al mundo, pero podía observar la fuerte tonalidad de sus músculos incluso de esa forma. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de observar que los elfos fueran casi tan altos como él. El campo de batalla no daba tiempo para tales observaciones. Notó que la elfa estaba tensionada, y luego entendió por qué - tan sólo hace unos momentos él se había sentido igual.

Estaba acorralada entre el trol y el tronco del árbol, en una posición extremadamente incómoda como para lograr defenderse. Seguramente, pensó Rala, como guerrera que es, está analizando el entorno para encontrar la manera de escapar y defenderse de él, tal como el cazador haría si estuviera en su posición. Se sintió extrañamente enorgullecido del sentimiento de comprensión que había alcanzado, como si se sintiera honrado de estar en presencia de un soldado tan valioso (o más) como él; y el orgullo era algo que Rala difícilmente dejaba de lado, pero tuvo que admitir, por fin, que había sido superado esa noche.

\- ¿Sabéh? - habló Rala -. Tú me ha' salva'o doh veceh en una noche... - dijo, y tomó distancia entre ambos, permitiéndole a la elfa contar con un espacio que no se esperaba; el cazador lo dedujo por la expresión, seguramente, de incredulidad con que lo miró... con esos ojos tan vacíos pero con un brillo renovado que le pareció que era gratitud -. Soy un trol, pero ha'ta algunoh de no'otroh tenemo' prin'ipioh, elfa-mon.

Neófita no entendió ni una palabra de lo que el trol decía, pero algo en su voz hizo que se tranquilizara. Enturbiada como estaba, olvidó por una vez más en su vida el consejo de los venerables ancianos de su comunidad. Sin entender muy bien por qué, tomó la muñeca del trol y tiró de ella, señalando un camino a través de ramas y lianas. Sorprendida de que el cazador la siguiera en silencio y sin titubear, su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza a cada paso.

Ninguno de los dos sabía si se estaban dirigiendo a la muerte de uno, de otro o de los dos - o quizás de ninguno.

Lo que verdaderamente no sabían era que iban a cambiar el mundo como lo conocían para siempre.

Así, después de un camino sorteado de obstáculos, llegaron a la casucha escondida de Neófita.


	2. Capítulo II - Convivencia en las alturas

**Monodia: Una Historia de Dos Mundos**

World of Warcraft

 **! ALERTA !**  
Contiene relaciones interraciales (Trol x Elfo de la Noche).

 _Clasificado como Maduro (para edades 16 en adelante). Tener en cuenta que puede desarrollarse a MA (18+), pues podría llegar a contener en un futuro descripciones detalladas de índole violenta o sexual. Por demás, es una historia de amor extremadamente cursi._

Disclaimer

No soy dueña de Warcraft, WoW, o personajes de la franquicia utilizados en esta obra de ficción. Son propiedad de Blizzard Entertainment, y no mi propiedad intelectual. No recibo ganancia financiera a partir de la producción de esta obra ni tampoco será buscada. Esto fue escrito con propósitos meramente de entretenimiento.

También añado que se ha incluido en este capítulo la letra de una canción, que es de autoría de Laura Brehm y TheLabRat. Como se ha dicho anteriormente, no pretendo utilizar esta obra con fines lucrativos de ningún tipo. Si quieren oírla para acompañar la historia, se llama "Monody" (de ahí el título del fanfic). :)

 _Cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida. Apreciaría que se marquen errores ortográficos y/o gramáticos que hayan podido escapárseme al realizar el proofread._

 _Sin más preámbulos,_

 **Monodia**

 _Una Historia de Dos Mundos_

 **Capítulo II**  
Convivencia en las Alturas

\- La "pas" – dijo una voz ronca, demasiado chillona para estar hablando en Darnassiano – ez un zueño que nunca ze va a cumplí', querida.

La elfa suspiró y se frotó la frente para limpiarse algo de sudor, dado el calor que le provocaba la fogata donde estaba asando algo de pescado para el almuerzo. Hizo una mueca de puchero, aún si Rala se encontraba en el apartado contiguo y no podía verla.

\- Ya sé, ya sé – respondió con un Darnassiano que esta vez sí sonaba bien -. Sé que es típico de un cuento de hadas para niños, pero... sólo digo que sería bonito.

Neófita se sentó y se encogió, rodeando sus rodillas con el brazo que le quedaba libre, mientras el otro seguía ocupado en mantener las brasas encendidas. Ver el fuego le recordaba también a la guerra: los árboles de su hogar prendidos en llamas mientras la gente corría desesperada buscando a sus seres queridos y pertenencias más preciadas para rescatarlos de las llamas. Ella misma lo vivió; por suerte o por desgracia, el estado débil de su hermana no le permitía moverse así que no tuvo que buscar mucho para encontrarla postrada en su cama, en el mismo sitio de siempre, usando todas sus fuerzas para gritar asustada mientras el fuego amenazaba con devorar las colchas de su cama.

\- ¡Ouch, mierda!

El grito de Rala, una maldición esta vez desatada en su lengua natal, el Zandali, la volvió a la realidad de su ensoñación. Al poco tiempo, vio asomarse a un troll a través de las cortinillas hechas de ramas y hojas que separaban los diferentes sectores de la casucha del árbol... cuyo nombre quizás no le hacía tanto juicio pues más que una casa era un complicado laberinto de habitaciones pequeñas o grandes conectadas por puentes, lianas y pasajes entre los árboles. Desde afuera, había que ser demasiado perceptivo para detectar algo, pues estaba camuflado a la perfección; desde dentro, era algo digno de admirar, tanto por la practicidad de cada habitación como por el decorado natural y tribal que le daban una variedad de toques místicos y exóticos. Había desde piedras preciosas hasta máscaras vudú, aportadas por el reciente nuevo residente, el cual se acercaba a zancadas hasta Neófita sosteniéndose uno de sus tres grandes dedos con una mueca de dolor.

\- ¡Neo! ¿Dónde e'taban lah vendah? - inquirió, mostrándole tal vez demasiado de cerca el corte que se había hecho en el dedo, del que manaba una gran cantidad de sangre. El trol había estado desollando las últimas presas de la mañana hasta entonces, en preparación para el invierno que se avecinaba. Si bien en la jungla las temperaturas no llegaban a hacer tan frías, la gran cantidad de precipitaciones haría que el frío les calara hasta los huesos.

Rala, ya te lo he dicho miles de veces – le respondió la elfa en Zandali también, el cual sonaba demasiado armonioso en sus labios -. ¿Es que no te acuerdas nunca?

\- ¿E'táh diziendo que loh trol tenemoh cabe'a de chorlito? - espetó Rala, alzando una ceja y mirando con gesto de irritación a Neófita.

La elfa, que se había parado para ir a buscar las vendas, dejó caer la mandíbula y se congeló en el lugar, devolviéndole la mirada a Rala con gesto de incredulidad y, quizás, desolación. _"¡No!"_ , pensó, _"lo he echado todo a perder..."_. Se llevó una mano a la boca y desvió la mirada hacia una ventana que daba al exterior.

Al verla preocupada, Rala sonrió para sus adentros y se puso de pie. La verdad es que le encantaba incomodar a la elfa, y disfrutaba viendo las caras que ponía. Sabía perfectamente dónde estaban las vendas, pero quizás, sólo quizás, quería que Neófita se encargara de tratar su herida. Se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, obstruyendo su visión.

\- Eh una broma, mon – le dijo sonriendo levemente -. Pero de verdáh necezito esah vendah...

Neófita parpadeó incrédula, sin saber si pegarle un puñetazo o arrojarlo por la ventana. Sin embargo, bien sabía que no podía hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, así que tan sólo se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al aseo donde tenía guardado un botiquín, un par de habitaciones más allá, pero que recorrió rápidamente. Hacía ya un par de meses que el trol se había instalado en su hogar, y a veces, como ese día, se preguntaba cómo se había adaptado tan pronto a su presencia.

La comunicación al principio era algo complicada, pero con el tiempo pudieron aprender lo más básico del idioma de cada uno; ahora, casi no tenían problemas para entenderse. También, había quedado claro al poco tiempo, que ninguno tenía la intención de tirarse sobre el otro a rebanarse el cuello, lo cual, para ambos, era un alivio, pues ambos estaban cansados de la guerra y sólo querían vivir en paz. Habían hablado de eso toda la mañana. Entre todas las diferencias que había entre ellos, el hecho de que coincidían en su odio por las guerras era lo que había hecho que pudieran convivir casi sin problemas.

Rala estaba maravillado con el hogar de Neófita, construido especialmente para vivir sin tener que involucrarse de más en los problemas entre la Horda y la Alianza. Sin embargo, entendía perfectamente que nada de eso duraría por siempre. Las obligaciones volverían a separarlos, y además él sabía lo que quedaría de Draenor en un futuro... Pero le gustaba poder vivir despreocupado, aunque fuera una ilusión que no duraría demasiado. Las pocas veces que sacaba el tema a colación, entendía que la elfa pensaba lo mismo, pues su semblante cambiaba inmediatamente con la sola mención de que algún día se vería obligada a abandonar aquel lugar.

\- Lo sé... - había dicho ella alguna vez -. Pero, aquí es tan hermoso y tranquilo. ¿Crees que exista algún lugar así en Azeroth?

Los pensamientos de Rala se vieron interrumpidos cuando Neófita regresó con una venda, algunos parches de lino y una botella rellena con un líquido que Rala sabía que ardía bastante pero que cauterizaba heridas en un santiamén. Dejó que la elfa se sentara frente a él para tratar su corte, a la vez que también se encargaba de controlar el pescado frito para que no se queme demasiado. Una vez estuvo listo el vendaje, era ya también la hora de comer. Se sentaron a la mesa de la habitación contigua, que daba a la ventana, y comieron despacio y en silencio. No acostumbraban a hablar mucho cuando estaban comiendo, pues a ambos les resultaba algo incómodo tener que verse estando tan cerca.

Es que aún les costaba asumir que estuvieran cara a cara, siendo cada uno lo que eran: un trol y una elfa de la noche, un Cazador de las Sombras y una centinela de Teldrassil... y lo más importante: un miembro de la Horda y una de la Alianza.

Mientras los pensamientos de Neófita deambulaban en esa idea, miró a Rala de reojo, quien estaba muy concentrado en su pieza de pescado como para prestarle atención a ella.

El trol era apenas más alto que ella, pero sí mucho más robusto. Tenía el pelo enmugrado y largo, con una parte suelta y otra parada en picos, de un color rojo tan intenso como el del atardecer. Según él, antes lo tenía de color azul oscuro pero lo teñía con la sangre de sus enemigos, cosa que Neófita se rehusaba a creer y asumió que era una historia del trol para hacerla asustar (cosa que no logró, pero sí le había hecho sentir repugnancia, y el trol se río a carcajadas de su cara de asco). Tenía la nariz puntiaguda, ojos oscuros y sus colmillos no eran tan grandes como había creído la primera vez que lo vio.

Rala se percató de que la elfa no estaba comiendo por estarlo mirando y esbozó una sonrisa de lado. Ella percibió el gesto de inmediato y, nerviosa, se metió un gran bocado de pescado en la boca y bajó la vista al plato. El trol resopló divertido y continuó con su almuerzo.

Al cabo de un rato, Rala volvió a la labor de desuello, a la cual Neófita se había ofrecido a continuar, pero él dijo que el corte no era tan grave como para impedirle seguir. La elfa entonces, sin nada más que hacer, bajó por unas lianas hacia unas habitaciones más abajo donde dormitaban las mascotas de ambos, y dedicó el resto de la tarde a cuidar de ellas.

Llegada la noche, cada cazador se retiró a sus habitaciones para dormir. Rala ocupaba una improvisada habitación nueva cavada en el tronco de un árbol. Algunos cueros echados en el suelo hacían de colchón y se cubría con unas mantas hechas de retazos de paños sobrantes; no sería lo más cómodo que había probado, pero era algo así como una cama, y tenía un "techo". Era un lujo que hacía mucho tiempo no gozaba. Apenas y contaba con otras pertenencias, más que una suerte de arcos, flechas, cuchillas y armaduras sorteadas por el suelo o colgadas de las paredes. Tenía un par de accesorios de su tribu que normalmente llevaba encima aún para dormir, exceptuando unos collares hechos de dientes de diversos animales.

La habitación de Neófita, por otro lado, era de las más grandes del complejo, y la elfa se había dedicado, según contó a Rala, durante semanas a armar una gran cama, pues siempre había soñado con un colchón bien cómodo sobre el cual dormir. El trol había visto el lugar una sola vez, pues no quería invadir la privacidad de la dueña de casa, y quedó realmente sorprendido: no sólo por el enorme tamaño de la cama, sino porque la habitación estaba hermosamente decorada. Tenía cortinas, colgantes, lámparas, alfombras y otro gran surtidos de cosas, ¡incluso un espejo!, que estaban hechos a mano. Todo recordaba al cielo nocturno, y el objeto más predominante en cada una de las decoraciones era la luna.

" _Pueh claro... Eh una elfa de la noche despuéh de todo"_ , había pensado el trol.

El día siguiente amaneció lluvioso. Como de costumbre, Neófita se había levantado temprano para colocar tazones de barro debajo de cada una de las numerosas goteras. Las lluvias eran casi permanentes en la jungla, y si bien ambos se encargaban de tapar los techos con tablones o cementos caseros, siempre había un agujero nuevo que cubrir. Muy a su pesar, Neófita se dirigió a la habitación del trol para pedirle ayuda. No le gustaba tener que pedirle cosas, pero como condición por dejarlo quedarse en su casa, él le había pedido por favor que le asignara tareas de las que ocuparse.

Una vez atravesó las cortinas del apartado de Rala, la elfa se cubrió la nariz y la boca. El olor que había era terrible, intensificado por la lluvia. Desde que llegó, no vio que el trol se bañara ni una sola vez, lo mismo su ropa de cama: todo el olor se impregnaba en ella.

Neófita se acercó a él para despertarlo, justo cuando él se volteaba dormido, viendo en la dirección que estaba ella. La elfa se quedó mirándola atontada unos momentos; aún no podía creer que estuvieran tan cerca después de todo. Suspiró levemente, y simplemente se quedó observándolo: las marcas y cicatrices de su cara, la piel porosa y grasosa, los colmillos amarillos por la falta de aseo.

¿Por qué nada de eso le resultaba repulsivo?

¿Por qué se alegraba de verlo allí cada mañana?

Ya ni se gastaba en negarlo: apreciaba tener a Rala allí todos los días. Era una gran compañía, a pesar de todo -y, de verdad que eran muchas cosas- lo que tenían en contra. Podía perderlo todo sólo por estar con él allí, y sin embargo no le importaba. Tal vez le recordaba en cierta forma a su hermana: traicionaría toda ética si la encontrara de nuevo, pero no le importaba.

No le importaba tener a un trol en su casa. No le importaba que su hermana fuera una maga. Nada de eso importaba: los dos podían ser sus enemigos, pero también eran las personas más especiales para ella.

Decidió no despertar a Rala esa mañana, y tampoco se gastó en intentar arreglar las goteras en los techos. Solo trepó a unos de ellos para entonar una canción; una suave melodía en la lengua de los elfos que expresaba sus sentimientos más profundos: 

_Es verano en las colinas,_

 _recuerdo esos días brumosos:_

 _corríamos, con todo el mundo a nuestros pies;_

 _viendo cambiar las estaciones,_

 _nuestros caminos estaban llenos de aventuras._

 _Las montañas en el camino_

 _no nos impedían ir al mar._

 _Aquí estamos, brazos abiertos:_

 _Este es nuestro hogar, donde estamos._

 _Siempre fuertes, en el mundo que creamos._

 _Aún te escucho, en la brisa;_

 _veo tu sombra en los árboles._

 _Me aferro, a esos recuerdos que nunca cambian._

\- ¡Ehh! Esa eh la canción que cantabah cuando te conocí...

Neófita respingó, llevándose ambas manos al pecho, y giró lentamente para ver al trol que se acercaba hacia ella, soñoliento. Él bostezó antes de hablar de nuevo.

\- No te había escuchado cantar desde entonce'. Ahora entiendo un poco má' la letra... ¿De quiéne' habla? - preguntó Rala, frotándose los ojos.

Neófita miró hacia otro lado antes de contestar, pensando. El trol ciertamente era hablador por las mañanas; ella era lo contrario... o mejor dicho, nunca hablaba demasiado.

El trol se quedó mirándola esperando una respuesta. Era demasiado desconsiderado con los sentimientos de los demás, quizás porque era muy despreocupado como para que algo como eso le preocupara. Sin embargo, fue paciente con la elfa, pues quizás era un tema del que no le gustaría hablar, mucho menos con alguien como él. Frunció el ceño al pensar en ello: no quería verla como una enemiga, ni tampoco quería que ella lo vea así a él, así que el sólo pensar las cosas de esa manera le molestaba.

\- De mi hermana y de mí – respondió ella por fin, dándose la vuelta. El viento le alborotó un poco el largo y verde pelo. Normalmente lo llevaba recogido, pero esa mañana hacía más frío que de costumbre, así que lo había dejado suelto para protegerse del viento helado. No dijo nada más, así que Rala interpretó el silencio como señal de no ahondar más en el tema, así que calló.

El resto del día resultó bastante incómodo, pues no paró de llover en ningún momento y ambos se vieron obligados a compartir bastante tiempo juntos. Rala oyó a la elfa quejarse toda la tarde de la humedad y su cabello, que ahora lo había recogido en una larga trenza, y de lo mucho que necesitaba un buen baño.

Rala no acostumbraba a bañarse, porque la mayor parte de su tiempo la pasaba en el campo de batalla, y el campo de batalla no lo necesitaba limpio precisamente; pero veía que Neófita se aseaba siempre que podía. Por primera vez se preguntó si su hedor sería muy fuerte, y se encontró oliéndose una axila como acto reflejo.

Entonces escuchó a Neófita dando una palmada. Miraba hacia el techo emocionada, como si se le acabara de ocurrir algo. Rala le preguntó qué había pasado, a lo que ella respondió que se había decidido a construir una nueva habitación. Tenían baños, sí. Pero quería construir una gran tina para algo caliente, algo que ella llamó "baño termal" en Darnassiano, algo que Rala no entendió.

De todos modos, él le dijo que no estaba mal la idea, y que la ayudaría con la construcción: ya que le gustaría probar el baño a él también.

Neófita se emocionó aún más. No sólo porque tendría su baño aún más pronto de lo que esperaba, sino también porque le intrigaba saber cómo se vería el trol debajo de tantas capas de mugre.


End file.
